herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the main protagonists in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a tomboyishly female sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She is responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and dreams of joining their flying group. She represents the element of loyalty. She has a pet tortoise named Tank which is introduced in May the Best Pet Win!. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology:Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly':A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly':Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation':Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom:This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment:Rainbow Dash possess the element of loyalty. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only protagonist to be a former friend of an antagonist from the show. Gallery Rainbow_Dash_(Human).jpg|Rainbow Dash as human in Equestria Girls 830px-Filly_Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_race_S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash as Breezie.png|Rainbow Dash as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Child Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Child Nurturer Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Adventurers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Protectors Category:Pet owners Category:Life Saver Category:Lead Females Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Childhood friends Category:Bully Slayers Category:The Messiah Category:Amazons Category:Determinators Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Troublemakers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Equines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Egomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Neutral Good